One out of a million
by LiLlY.13.wRiTeR
Summary: Alex's class is picked to go to beacons beacons, yet Alex isn't at school has away on a mission. When Tom James and their classmates meet a familiar face wandering threw camp will secrets be reveled?


I can't decide if I want this to be a one shot or not…

Don't own Alex rider

Brookland's faculty was proud of the students for the first time in a while. Year 10 was awarded a month at a training camp for high grades and sport performance. Nine of the staff and teachers got to go with them and the ninety-two kids were getting split up into nine groups. The groups were to be decided when the kids arrived at the camp.

Two busses waited to pick up the ninety kids out front of the school. One kid didn't show up for school for the past month and the other's parents didn't want the boy to go away that long. (In this story Brookland is an all boy's school.)

Tom Harris stood outside bus two with one of his best friends James Hale. He had one hand in his pocket spinning a cell phone in his hand. He was terrified of were the bus was going after hearing all the horrible stories from Alex. "Why do you think Alex hasn't been here for so long?" James asked bring Tom out of his fretting.

"I think he went on holiday with the Pleasure family. He should be back by the time we return." Last time Tom had talked to Ben, Alex's new guardian, Alex was in Cuba on a mission. Tom climbed into the bus behind James and quickly claimed his own seat across from James in the back. "Double up!" called the headmaster. James climbed over to Tom and dumbed their things in the isle.

Tom waited for the chatter to rise to a volume where the teachers reprehensive from the camp wouldn't notice his phone. A few of the boys had fallen asleep in their seats. Tom reached over a tired James and told him that the seat across from him was empty if he wanted some sleep.

James slid across and fell asleep instantly. Tom threw a blanket over him and pulled his own blanket over his head and pulled out the phone. Alex picked up on the first ring.

"Rider," "Hey Al." Said Tom gratefully. "So Tommy. Where are? I might be able to make a quick pit stop before leaving again." "I am on a bus." "To where?" You could hear the surprise in Alex's voice. "Beacon Beacons." "When did you leave?" A tense tone was in Alex's next words. "It's been like an hour." "Well you'll arrive in about another forty-five minutes. Who else is with you?" "All of our year and some teachers."

"Sounds like fun." "Where are you going this time?" "Classified." "Please Alex! I can't lose you. I thought you were six feet under in Cuba." "You should know me better than that Tommy." I miss you Alex. I haven't seen you in so long." "You'll see me soon enough Tom. I promise." "You just said that you're leaving again." "This one is only a few days then I'll be back." "Where are you now Alex?" "Driving down a high way." "Are you driving?" "Yes. I got my license and my car has a built in phone so I am not risking my life." There was a chuckle from both teenagers.

"How much longer?" "Soon Tom I promise." "Promise." "I always keep my word." The representative's voice silenced the bus. "Ten minutes until arrival. Please awake your classmates and put back the blankets." "I almost at camp. I miss you Al. Please come home soon." "I'll see you soon Tom. Be a trooper." "I'll try." Tom hung up the phone and hid it in his bag along with his blanket.

"James. Wake up. Were almost here man." He pulled the blanket off a grumbling James.

Alex grinned as he hung up with Tom. He glided down the highway on his way to Hell. What Tom didn't know was that his best friend had been assigned to go spend some time with K-unit at the same camp Tom had arrived just minutes ago.

Alex pulled into a secluded government road. The gate closed behind him as he proceeded down the way towards bad memories.

The CIA had taken care of Alex's wounds after he had taken down a nuclear faculty in Cuba. His fresh bullet wound still ached down on his leg though. He had arrived back in the UK only hours ago just to receive a call from the heads informing his that his car was waiting at the airport and that he should head to Beacons right away.

Alex sighed and turned off all the radio as the busses came into view.

The sergeant was screaming at the boys in front of him when a silver car pulled into the dust next to the busses. Wolf who stood next to Fox behind the sergeant hissed in displacement of the new appearance. Fox chuckled and raised a hand.

The sergeant looked over as a small body opened the car door and slid out silently. He turned his back to the school kids as the young agent gather his bag of possessions. "Sorry I'm late sir. I got in just a few hours ago. I made sure I was in uniform though." The boy turned to face the awaiting men, cleverly keeping his face from the teens.

"Cub." Growled Wolf. "Cub." Barked the sergeant. "Get in line up! NOW!" "Yes sir!" barked the boy.

The boy went to hover besides Fox, hiding his face at all costs.

Tom peered out of the crowd. Everyone was trying to get a good look at the boy and to meet his eyes. Tom on the other hand wanted to know if this Cub was his Alex.

"As I was saying the following boys go with K-unit. James Hale, Samuel Westcott, Dylan Paige, Sky Seta, Tomas Harris, Johnnie Lox, Oliver Jenkins, Tyler Longing, and Theo Harding. Please follow Wolf to your quarters your teacher will arrive a little later on. DISSMISSED!"

The kids followed the men to the cabins, Cub had taken off the minute the sergeant had dismissed his unit. Ben walked behind the kids with Wolf in the front barking out directions with Snake and Eagle taking up the wings.

Tom glanced back at Ben who winked at the teen. Tom smiled slightly at him. "He's fine." Fox told him when Tom pretended to trip on a rock just to talk to the agent.

"Is Cub?" "Hurry up kid!" Wolf barked from the front and Tom ran to catch up with James.

"What's up? Do you know that guy?" "Um no." "Oh." The two fell into silence when they were shushed by Snake.

After the tour they arrive to two cabins. One was set up for the boys the other one was K-unit. "Go get set up. If there is an emergency we are next door." Snake said and they unit went into their own cabin.

Alex saw Wolf enter the room. He finished setting up his place next to his bed. He was thrown up against the wall. "Let go off me!" He struggled but was weak from new injuries. Ben was still outside talking to the kids and only Snake, and Wolf were into room with him. HE had no idea where Eagle was. Snake looked gully and turned away from the scene.

"Why the hell would you come back. We never wanted a brat but instead we got all of you. What do you have to say for yourself kid? Did daddy get sick of your face again and sent you away?" "You're hurting me?" "You're a wimp. Can't handle a little pressure."

Wolf was pressing hard on fresh wounds and Alex suddenly got very Closterphobic. "I can't breathe!" He gasped.

The door flew open and Fox walked in. "Alex!" He cried and Wolf turned his head. Ben cleared the room in a few steps and pushed Wolf off of Alex.

"Hey Al." "Ben." He gasped for air. "Wolf. You are a horrible person. I am reporting you to the sergeant right away." Ben hissed. "Ben, no. I'm fine."

"Alex I got your doctor's report from America. A bullet and ribs. Not to mention the obvious torture." "I'm fine Ben." "Wait. How well do you two know each other?" Wolf asked. Snake nodded. Both had stood uncomfortly during the heartwarming argument.

"I'm his charge." Alex said facing his attacker. "I'm his guardian and partner at MI6." "Wait kid your parents?" "Dead." "You work for MI6?" "More like force." Wolf hung his head in self-disgust."

"Point-Blanc?" "I thought you had rich parents and I was jealous of you. I'm sorry for all the mistreatment kid." "You're forgiven."

"Wait ware's Eagle?" Snake interrupted the silence. "I'll go look." Alex offered. "Be careful Cub." It seems to be that wolf had now taken it to protect Alex instead of hurt him.

"Welcome back Al." Alex went outside in search for a missing solider.

A few heads turned as the door to the cabin opened. "Cubby!" screamed Eagle. He jumped off of one of the boy's bed and ran to grab a boy's hand. "You know cub I've always liked you." Eagle rumpled his hair. "I made a friend I want you to meet. I think you need more friends. You know other than us." Alex let Eagle pull him through the beds. He kept his face covered.

"Cub this is Tom and James." "Hi." Alex muttered. "Cubby look up and smile. I haven't seen you for a year!" Alex rolled his eyes and meet Tom's eyes. "Surprise Tommy. I told you I'd be back."

_**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Should this only be a one shot? Review and follows/favorites are appreciated. **_

_**-L.**_


End file.
